This invention relates to a device for adjusting the distance between soil-working tools disposed beside each other and fitted to means movable along a draw bar. The device allows a rapid adjustment of the centre distance between the soil-working tools which adjustment can be performed from the driver's cabin of the traction vehicle.
When fields are worked by means of different types of soil-working tools the soil will be prepared in different ways varying from time to time depending on its humidity, just then, and different soil types vary mutually in different ways.
As an example it can be mentioned that a ridge width of 57 cm is obtained in ploughing in order to obtain an intended working of dry soil. The same soil requires, when damped, throughout a ridge width of 60 cm to obtain the corresponding working as set dry soil. Other factors influencing the ridge width in order to attain a perfect result are if the soil has been previously worked, e.g. stubble worked using another tool.
The problem has been known before and there are different types of solutions for moving the tools relative to each other. All these solutions require that the tools are individually moved manually at the tool frame. Due to the fact that the adjustment must be made repeatedly before the correct centre distance between the working tools has been obtained for the occasion and that the adjustment of the different tools is heavy per se and requires work, it goes without saying that the matter has been left as it is and the same setting has been used the whole time, independently of species of soil and soil humidity.